Photography has been traditionally used to document events in discrete still images. Videography has also become pervasive, not as a replacement to still images, but to augment photography by capturing the sights and sounds of the event as if it were a motion picture. Both are third-person perspectives and neither format has done an adequate job of creating and capturing contemporaneous first-person accounts of the proceedings and actively involving a good portion of the attendees of the event by capturing their messages for the host or guest(s) of honor. When each format is replayed as a discrete and separate element, the viewing experience does not comprehensively capture all the fun and emotions of the event suitable as a permanent remembrance.
The invention described herein advances the art and practice of producing an event video. The systems, products and processes described in U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. U.S. 2005/0013594 A1, U.S. 2002/0199198, and 2012/0265758, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,908, are considered as background art.